It is not Cute!
by MidnightStarsXx
Summary: Things start to get hot and heavy between Max and Fang when something unexplainable ruins the mood. Drabble. AU!No Wings. M for mild cursing and a couple not-kid-friendly scenes.


**Prompt:** _Imagine your OTP just starting a heavy make-out session, when suddenly person A gets the hiccups._

* * *

His lips were hot against her own as their tongues danced in each other's mouth. Both were heated to the core as their hands roamed each other's body, scrapping and pulling and massaging as they moaned into their deep kiss.

Fang laid on the couch with Max pressing her lithe body against his, loving every little movement she made. Her teeth bit down gently on his lower lip and his spine tingled. He tangled one hand in her messy, dark blonde locks, and gently tugged her head up so he could suck on the skin of her neck just the way he knew she liked it. Moaning, Max tugged on the hem of Fang's shirt and they broke apart, breathing heavily, to allow him to pull off his shirt. She purred and kissed down his chin, his neck, his chest and his stomach down to the edge of his jeans. He groaned in want when Max threw off her own shirt, revealing smooth, pale skin.

His large hands palmed her waist and massaged her breasts through her bra and she threw her head back in bliss. His touch was like a burning fire across her skin and she loved it. Her skin was soft and smooth and he drank in the way her pale skin flushed in places he kissed and touched and he loved it.

Just as Max leaned back over Fang, her hands unbuttoning his jeans, she gasped and hiccuped.

Both young adults suddenly froze and the faint blush on Max's face suddenly turned five shades darker in embarrassment. She straightened her spine, sitting on Fang's legs and covered her flushed face with her hands. "Oh, God. That was embarr-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as she hiccuped again. She groaned and buried her face in the couch's back cushion. Fang, on the other hand, chuckled lightly and pulled Max to him again. She hiccuped against his chest once more and he snickered in amusement.

He said nothing and instead opted to press a kiss to his girlfriend's swollen lips. He was still, very much turned on and he wasn't going to let a couple hiccups get in the way. One kiss turned into two. Two kisses turned into five. Five kisses turned into another session of locked lips and exploring tongues. Max forgot all about her hiccups, momentarily, as Fang's hand slid down her sides to cup her jean-covered bottom. She made an appreciative noise and began to suck lightly on her boyfriend's neck, leaving behind a bright red mark on his olive skin.

Fang's pants were suddenly too tight and Max suddenly felt too hot in her bra and jeans. One of his rough hands slid back up and began working at the button on her pants. Just as his hand slipped down into Max's panties, she hiccuped against his neck.

"Dammit!" She growled and thumped her forehead against Fang's chest. "I don't think–" Hiccup. "this is going to–" Hiccup. "_work_! Geez, it just keeps getting worse!"

This time, Fang couldn't help but let out a laugh. "I think it's kind of cute," he replied, his voice still low and laced with lust. Sure, he would have rather liked it if Max didn't have the hiccups but he was thoroughly amused by his girlfriend's predicament and decided that they'll get what they both want later.

Max, though, glared at him, obviously not amused, and tried to be intimidating with her chest jerking with a hiccup every once in a while. "It is _not_ cute!" she hissed in reply. Finally, after a few seconds of glaring, she had enough of his damn smirk and got up to go drink some water, blush still bright on her cheeks.

"Go take a cold shower, Fang!" Max called from the kitchen, her voice laced with annoyance. She was the one who ruined the mood and there she was acting like as if it was his fault. "You're not getting anything for a _week_!" she threatened before holding her breath and sipping on a glass of water.

_Just for laughing?_ Fang thought. Chuckling, he lifted himself up from the couch, grabbing his shirt from off the ground and made his way toward the bathroom. He felt he should have been more annoyed but couldn't bring himself to really blame Max. Hiccups were unpredictable fuckers.

Calling over his shoulder, Fang said, "You won't even last two days, babe." The door shut behind him and Max banged her head against the counter in aggravation.

* * *

**This is a citrus/semi-fluffy drabble as am "I'm sorry for not updating any of my MR stories at all" for those of you who follow and read them. **  
**Also, I'm a teenaged virgin and I am not skilled in sexy time/foreplay scenes so please forgive me for that. **

**Found the prompt off of tumblr blog: imagineyourotp**  
**They have some awesome prompts there I love it!**

Review, if you please~


End file.
